Then I Found You
by Walking0nSunshine
Summary: Soulmate klaine au!, angst


"Mr. Anderson, congratulations on your new movie! I have a feeling it's going to be a huge success!"

"Thank you so much Dylan. I'm glad you could make it."

"Mr. Anderson! I have to say you definitely owned the screen tonight." Blaine thanked another man, vigorously shaking his hand, as he walked towards the private lounge.

It was just the beginning of the after party and the premiere of his latest movie went incredibly well, yet somehow being surrounded by all those people made Blaine feel like, for the first time in 7 years, that he truly didn't belong there. By the end of the evening Blaine found himself on a couch by himself, nursing a glass of whiskey and thinking about the past.

After graduating high school Blaine went to college in New York where he was discovered on one of his auditions. Since that moment his life has transformed into never ending parties full of expensive champagne, constant handshakes, and fake smiles.

His first movie was a hit, which led to all the A-list producers and directors wanting him in their productions. Blaine was not only a very talented actor but a skilled singer and musician as well, causing a higher demand for his work.

He was also very gay but no one in the business knew about that.

In a world where everyone had their soul mate – a person who was your better half and gave your life purpose – homophobia wasn't an issue because people wouldn't dare question fate.

The soul mate mark appeared on the exact same body part for both people who were destined to be each other's. Most people found their soul mate in their early twenties. Some were extremely lucky and found them in high school. There were also very rare cases of people finding each other in kindergarten.

The mark itself was something very private. Only family and close friends knew about the mark's location and the name that it held. Those who weren't lucky, whose marks appeared on very public places on their body, had to be creative in covering it up.

Blaine sometimes found himself wondering what his life would have looked like if he hadn't been discovered so young. He hopefully would have found his soul mate, graduated from college, and became a music teacher like he always dreamed of. Now at the age of twenty-five he had two Golden Globe Awards and an Emmy Nomination but no one to share them with, with the chances of finding someone to slimming rapidly.

As the night progressed a familiar looking woman and a tall, handsome man entered the lounge After a few minutes the woman approached Blaine with a nervous smile.

"Pardon me Mr. Anderson, but my name is Rachel Berry."

"Ah yes, Miss Berry! I saw your latest show and you were spectacular. Also I believe congratulations are in order due to your very recent engagement."

Rachel nodded politely and said "yes, thank you."

"So Rachel, can I call you Rachel?" With a nod of her approval he continued. "What can I do for you?"

"There's someone I think you'd be interested in meeting." She waved her hand at the man she was with to approach them.

The man walked over to them nervously and hesitated a few moments before he spoke. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I think you might be my soul mate."

Hearing Kurt's name caused Blaine's stomach to flip unpleasantly but instead he plastered a smile onto his face, stood up, placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and said "honey if I had a dollar for every time I've heard this sentence I'd be three times richer than I already am."

Blaine took a few steps back and sat back down on the couch. The name of his soul mate wasn't public knowledge. After all these years he's tired of the men and women claiming to be his soul mate, showing him poor imitations of the mark on various parts of their bodies, but never on the right spot.

"Besides the fact that you somehow managed to find out my soul mate's name, where is the mark supposed to be?"

Without a word Kurt took off his jacket and handed it to Rachel. He undid the first three buttons of his shirt just enough to reveal his shoulder and collarbone. There it was, bright as day. Even with the dim light of the lounge Blaine could clearly see it. A name in scribble writing he knew too well and learned to accept during all those years.

Tears filled Blaine's eyes. It was him - his Kurt, his better half. The man he had been dreaming of since he was a teenager, the one who Blaine was bound to spend the rest of his life with. Unconsciously Blaine placed the palm of his hand on his collarbone. Even with it covered he could feel the mark burning his skin under the shirt.

Blaine looked up and around the room to find all of his friends looking at Kurt with expressions of sheer surprise but the silence was broken by the sound of closing doors. Kurt had just rushed out of the room with Rachel following closely behind with a look of equal parts confusion and sympathy on her face.

Everyone was looking at Blaine impatiently waiting for his reaction. Wes was the first one to speak and said "I don't know how about you, but if it was me who just found his soul mate I'd run after him."

Blaine found himself immediately on his feet and in the main room where the after party took place. He scanned the sea of people nervously trying to find Kurt, but without any luck. Without second thought he started to weave through the people, not bothering about the guests, not stopping when people were calling his name just to chat for a moment and congratulate him.

He felt the panic rising inside his body. What if he doesn't make it? What if Kurt already left? What if Blaine never sees him again?

Blaine races outside to see a quick flash of perfectly coiffed hair getting into the taxi.

He slumps against the nearest wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. A choked sob escapes his mouth. The passerby's sending him curious glances, probably wondering if he was the person who they think he was, but Blaine couldn't care less.

He was too late, Kurt was gone.


End file.
